


Sternenlicht

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, African Aurora Sinistra, Boarding School, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Professor Sinistra trifft bei einem nächtlichen Kontrollgang auf einen weinenden Erstklässler. Wird sie ihm helfen können?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sternenlicht

**Dritter Advent –15. Dezember 1991**

Es gab Augenblicke, da verwünschte Professor Aurora Sinistra ihre Entscheidung, nach Hogwarts gekommen und Lehrerin für Astronomie geworden zu sein, und dieser war einer davon. Es war einfach viel zu kalt in Schottland im Winter, dachte sie und zog zitternd ihren dicken wollenen Umhang enger um sich. Es war ja nicht nur Schottland im Allgemeinen kalt, sondern dieses verfluchte Schloss im Speziellen war anscheinend einfach nicht warmzukriegen, zumindest die Korridore und Klassenzimmer. Ihre kleine Wohnung hinter ihrem Büro wurde durch das offene Kaminfeuer zugegebenermaßen mollig warm, aber das half Sinistra gerade wenig, sie war nämlich heute Nacht für die Aufsicht auf den Korridoren eingeteilt. Es gab nur wenig, was ihr die Laune so gründlich verdarb, wie wenn irgendetwas sie in klaren Nächten davon abhielt, die Sterne zu betrachten. Und heute Nacht war es endlich wieder klar, nachdem es die letzten beiden Nächte geschneit hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es dadurch sogar noch kälter, aber seltsamerweise machte ihr die Kälte kaum etwas aus, wenn sie dabei durch ihr Fernrohr die Himmelskörper betrachten oder einfach den Anblick der Sterne genießen konnte. Der Mond schien freilich – auch ohne ihn zu sehen wusste Sinistra, dass er etwas voller als halb und zunehmend war. Sein Licht beeinträchtigte die astronomischen Beobachtungen zwar etwas, aber immerhin wären sie wieder möglich. Wenn, ja wenn sie nur nicht stattdessen durch diesen Korridor wandern müsste. Ihrer Meinung nach war es sowieso überflüssig, dass die Lehrer nachts auf den Gängen patrouillierten, es reichte völlig, wenn das die Vertrauensschüler taten. Aber sie war eine der jüngsten im Kollegium, nur Quirinus Quirrell und Charity Burbage, die neue Muggelkundelehrerin, waren noch jünger, deshalb fügte sie sich einfach der Tradition und den Anweisungen und beschwerte sich höchstens bei den Porträts ihrer Geschwister, die in ihrem Zimmer an der Wand hingen.

Ein heftiger Windstoß fuhr durch die Ritzen des Fensters, an dem sie gerade vorbeikam, und wehte ihr beinahe den goldenen Spitzhut vom Kopf. Hastig griff sie mit ihren behandschuhten Händen danach und drückte ihn fester auf ihre Mütze. Ja, Sinistra fror so sehr, dass sie unter dem obligatorischen Hut noch eine wollene Mütze trug. Außerdem hatte sie zwei Umhänge, eine dicke Robe und einen Rock mit zwei Unterröcken angezogen und trug ein wollenes Unterhemd unter und jede Menge Pullover über ihrer Bluse, von den vielen dicken Strümpfen ganz zu schweigen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie so viel Wolle an sich hätte, dass sie mehr einem Schaf als einem Menschen glich, aber das war besser, als zu frieren. Und seit sie ihre kleine Schwärmerei für ihren Kollegen Severus Snape überwunden hatte, war es ihr auch wirklich völlig egal, wie sie aussah, zumindest im Winter.

Sie stutzte und blieb stehen. Hatte sie da nicht gerade ein Geräusch gehört? Ja, das war eindeutig nicht der Wind, es klang eher wie ein Schniefen. War da etwa ein Schüler? Sinistra machte ein paar Schritte zur Wand und lugte hinter die Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher.

Tatsächlich, dort hockte ein Schüler auf dem Boden, einen Arm fest um seine Knie geschlungen. Gerade wischte er sich mit dem Ende seines Schals über die Augen. Der war blau und bronzefarben gestreift, es musste ein Ravenclaw sein. Sie bemühte sich zwar, es nie zu zeigen und war auch ganz zuversichtlich, dass ihr das gelang und sie gerecht war, aber das Haus Ravenclaw war Sinistra schon immer am liebsten gewesen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das ihr Haus gewesen wäre, wenn sie nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre und je den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt hätte.

„Hey, was ist denn los?“, fragte sie. Natürlich müsste sie eigentlich schimpfen, es war schon mitten in der Nacht und kein Schüler durfte mehr außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume sein, aber sie war ziemlich sicher, dass der Schüler weinte. Außerdem war er wirklich noch klein, sicher ein Erstklässler. Sinistra mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie kalt ihm sein musste, da unten auf dem Steinboden.

Erschrocken hob der Schüler den Kopf, und Sinistra sah, dass es wirklich ein Ravenclaw-Erstklässler war, sie kannte ihn sogar. Stephen Cornfoot, ein Junge mit einem goldblonden Lockenkopf, der eigentlich immer fröhlich war. Er war ein sehr guter Schüler, zumindest in Astronomie, auch wenn er dazu neigte, dazwischen zu reden oder mit seinen Freunden zu kichern.

„Mr Cornfoot? Sollten Sie nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal sein? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?“

Aber Stephen starrte sie nur mit tränenvollen Augen an und Sinistra ging mit einem inneren Seufzen in die Hocke, damit sie nicht so hoch über ihm thronte.

„Na komm, das ist doch viel zu kalt hier für dich.“

Der Junge nickte, aber zu ihrem Schrecken fing er dabei wieder richtig an zu weinen, so heftig, dass seinen ganzen Körper schüttelte.

„Was ist denn nur los, Mr Cornfoot? Wollen Sie es mir nicht sagen? Vielleicht kann ich helfen“, versuchte Sinistra ihn zu trösten, aber sie hatte noch nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass das eine besondere Stärke von ihr war. Sie sah, dass Stephen mit einer Hand ein Stück beschriebenes Papier umklammert hielt und ihr Herz wurde schwerer. Hatte er womöglich eine schlimme Nachricht erhalten? Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter und merkte, dass er wohl nicht nur vom Weinen, sondern auch vor Kälte zitterte.

„So, wir gehen jetzt in mein Büro, wärmen uns auf und Sie erzählen mir, was los ist“, entschied sie. Die Fluraufsicht war egal, es war jetzt wichtiger, Stephen zu helfen, der auch folgsam aufstand und, von Sinistra sanft geführt, sich mit ihr auf den Weg nach oben in ihr Büro machte.

Dort angekommen hieß sie ihn sich auf einen ihrer dunkelblauen Plüschsessel vor dem prasselndem Kaminfeuer zu setzen, breitete ein Decke über seine Beine, drückte ihm einen Becher mit heißer Schokolade in die Hand und stellte einen Teller mit süßen Plätzchen neben ihn. Die ganze Zeit liefen Tränen über Stephens Gesicht und Sinistra fühlte sich hilflos. Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung von Kindern, hatte keine eigenen und würde wahrscheinlich nie welche haben. Nicht heiraten zu müssen und keine Familie mit heulenden Kindern zu haben war ja gerade einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie ihre Heimat verlassen hatte und nach Großbritannien gekommen war. Natürlich hatte sie als Lehrerin viel mit Kindern zu tun, aber es war etwas völlig anderes, ihnen die Jupitermonde beizubringen, als sie zu trösten. Das eine war klar und einfach vom Himmel abzulesen, das andere – nicht. Ob sie lieber seinem Hauslehrer Bescheid geben sollte? Aber Professor Flitwick war ein sehr alter Mann und brauchte wohl seinen Schlaf.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde Stephen ruhiger, er hörte auf zu zittern und zu schluchzen und nahm ein Plätzchen, das er in seine Schokolade tunkte.

„Du hast einen Brief bekommen, oder?“, fragte Sinistra mit Blick auf das zerknitterte Stück Papier, dass Stephen in seine Tasche gestopft hatte. „Hast du schlechte Nachrichten bekommen?“, versuchte sie so behutsam sie konnte, herauszufinden, was los war.

Stephen nickte. „Meine Schwester hat die Drachenpocken“, sagte er mit vom Weinen belegter Stimme.

„Oh je, das tut mir sehr leid“, seufzte Sinistra. „Wie alt ist sie denn?“ Die Drachenpocken waren eine heimtückische Krankheit und besonders in Großbritannien noch weit verbreitet, wie sie etwas schockiert hatte feststellen müssen, nachdem sie hergezogen war. Besonders für ältere Zauberer und kleine Kinder verliefen sie oft tödlich. Soweit sie sich erinnerte, hatte Stephen keine Geschwister in Hogwarts, also musste seine Schwester entweder viel älter, oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, jünger sein.

„Sieben“, schniefte Stephen, „Dorith ist sieben.“

Sinistra atmete etwas auf. Sie hatte zwar nicht allzu viel Ahnung von der Heilkunst, aber Stephens Schwester war zumindest kein Baby mehr und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass in dem Alter die Überlebenschancen recht gut waren.

„Ich bin sicher, dass deine Schwester es schafft und wieder ganz gesund wird“, sagte sie tröstend. „Dorith heißt sie, sagst du? Ich bin sicher, dass die Heiler sich gut um Dorith kümmern und es ihr bald besser gehen wird.“

Stephen nickte wieder und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Es geht ihr schon viel besser. Sie ist schon fast gar nicht mehr grün, schreibt Mama, und wird auch nicht so viele Narben haben.“

„Na, das ist doch wunderbar, das sind doch sogar gute Neuigkeiten!“

„Ja, das stimmt“, sagte Stephen. „Aber -“ Seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen und seine Unterlippe begann bedrohlich zu zittern. „Aber ich darf nicht nach Hause kommen über Weihnachten“, brach es aus ihm heraus. „Mama sagt, dass Dorith vielleicht noch ansteckend ist, und sie auch nicht sicher sein können, ob jemand anderes aus der Familie sich vielleicht angesteckt hat, und deswegen soll ich in Hogwarts bleiben.“ Er fing wieder an zu schluchzen.

Daher wehte also der Wind, dachte Sinistra, als sie auf das Häuflein Elend vor sich blickte. Es war eigentlich gar nichts Schlimmes, kein Erwachsenenproblem. Aber Elfjährige waren eben doch noch ziemlich klein, dann von zu Hause fort ins Internat zu müssen konnte hart sein, besonders wenn dann das lang ersehnte Wiedersehen ausfiel. Sie selbst hatte nie besonders unter Heimweh gelitten, aber sie erinnerte sich, dass sich mehrere ihrer Klassenkameradinnen in Uagadou das ganze erste Schuljahr in den Schlaf geweint hatten.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben Stephen auf die Lehne des Sessels und legte ihm eine (hoffentlich) tröstende Hand auf die Schulter. Durfte sie ihn in den Arm nehmen? Die Distanz zwischen Lehrern und Schülern war wichtig und musste gewahrt bleiben, aber im Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob das wirklich immer richtig war. Stephen nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er sich regelrecht ihn ihre Umarmung warf. Sinistra seufzte und drückte ihn an sich. Die Kinder waren doch zu klein, um so lange ohne elterliche Umarmungen zu bleiben; manche von ihnen zumindest, da war ja jedes anders.

„Deine Mama will nur das Beste für dich, das weißt du doch, oder?“, fragte sie und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Sie will nicht, dass du krank wirst, weil sie dich nämlich lieb hat.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Stephen in ihre Robe. Zum Glück hatte er wieder aufgehört zu schluchzen. „Aber ich vermisse sie alle so. Und es wird furchtbar einsam sein hier, alle fahren weg und ich werde ganz allein in Hogwarts sein.“

„Aber nein, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen“, versuchte Sinistra ihn zu trösten. „Es sind immer ein paar Schüler da, die aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen nicht nach Hause können oder wollen. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, das Ron Weasley und sogar Harry Potter aus deiner Klasse auch über Weihnachten hier bleiben.“

„Aber die kenne ich doch gar nicht richtig, die sind in Gryffindor. Alle meine Freunde fahren weg, Oliver und Terry und Michael und Lisa und sogar Anthony, obwohl er über Chanukka schon zu Hause war.“ Er setzte sich auf und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Ich werde der einzige Ravenclaw sein und ganz allein. Alle werden weg sein. Alice sagt, sie wird mit ihren Muggeleltern sogar bis nach Portugal zu ihren Großeltern _fliegen_ , auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie das gehen soll.“

Die Vorstellung fliegender Muggel schien ihn ein bisschen abzulenken, aber Sinistra wollte nicht darauf eingehen, sonst würde sie sich nur über ihre Flugzeuge und Satelliten, die den Nachthimmel störten, aufregen. „Weihnachten im Schloss ist sehr schön, weißt du. Eigentlich würde ich jedem Schüler empfehlen, mindestens einmal hier zu bleiben, und es zu erleben. Du siehst ja, dass Mr Hagrid und Mr Filch schon angefangen haben, zu dekorieren, und die große Halle wird ganz zauberhaft aussehen. Das Essen ist immer fantastisch, es gibt die besten gebratenen Truthähne und Würstchen und Knallbonbons und Weihnachtskuchen. Ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf.“

„Ich will aber keinen Hogwarts-Weihnachtskuchen, ich will den von Mama. Und ich will mit allen in die Kirche gehen und Weihnachtslieder singen und morgens mit Dorith aufwachen und Geschenke auspacken“, murmelte Stephen.

Sinistra seufzte. Sie war keine Christin, war überhaupt nicht religiös, und konnte wahrscheinlich nicht völlig nachvollziehen, was das Fest für Stephen und seine Familie bedeutete. Sie war überrascht gewesen, wie viele britische Zauberer religiös waren und hatte sich gehütet, ihrem Vater davon zu schreiben. Für ihn waren christliche Feste Muggelbräuche und er wäre sehr wütend, wenn er wüsste, dass sie in zehn Tagen in einer festlich geschmückten Halle sitzen und ein Weihnachtsessen verzehren würde. Kein Zauberer in Aconibe würde sich zu so etwas herablassen.

„Deine Eltern schicken dir deine Geschenke bestimmt ins Schloss, da bin ich mir sicher“, sagte sie zu Stephen. „Und bestimmt auch Weihnachtskuchen von deiner Mama. Du kannst ihnen ja sicherheitshalber einen Brief schreiben, und nach dem Kuchen fragen. Aber bestimmt haben sie das sowieso vor. Sie werden dich auch furchtbar vermissen, aber sie wollen das Beste für dich.“

„Meinen Sie, sie schicken Kuchen?“, fragte Stephen ein wenig hoffnungsvoll. Er wischte sich übers Gesicht. „Es wird trotzdem so komisch sein, zu wissen, dass sie da unten in Hogsmeade zusammen sind und ich hier bleiben muss.“

„Deine Familie lebt in Hogsmeade?“, fragte Sinistra und Stephen nickte. Sinistra hatte eine Idee. „Komm mal mit, ich zeig dir etwas.“

Sie zog ihre Umhänge wieder an und legte die Decke um Stephens Schulter. Dann nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und ging hinüber zum Aufgang des Astronomieturms. Er folgte ihr schweigend die gewundene Treppe hinauf. Als sie ins Freie traten fühlte Sinistra sich wie immer im Sternenlicht sofort besser. Frei, ein winziger Teil eines unendlich großen Wunders.

Stephen erschauerte ein Wenig vor der scharfen Kälte hier oben, aber die Sterne spiegelten sich in seinen Augen und Sinistra meinte, dass er schon ein bisschen weniger traurig aussah. „Es ist eine andere Uhrzeit als bei euren Astronomiestunden, deshalb sieht der Himmel ganz anders aus. Siehst du, wie sich der Winkel des Herkules verändert hat? Und wie die Nördliche Krone jetzt aussieht? Und wie schön Gemma funkelt?“ Sie wies mit der Hand in die Richtung und Stephen nickte. „Deshalb sind wir aber nicht gekommen. Komm.“ Sinistra führte ihn zu einem der Fernrohre und stellte es ein. „Sie mal dadurch.“

Stephen stieg auf den Hocker, den die Erstklässler noch benutzen mussten, um durch die Fernrohre sehen zu können, und presste sein Auge an die Augenmuschel des Okulars. 

„Kannst du etwas erkennen?“, fragte sie ihn.

„Ist das – das ist ja Hogsmeade! Ich kann Hogsmeade sehen!“

Sinistra lächelte. Jetzt war sie froh über den Schnee, der die Nacht auf der Erde erhellte und, wie sie gehofft hatte, mit dem Mondlicht ausreichte, um das Dorf erkennbar zu machen.

Aufgeregt bewegte Stephen das Fernrohr ein wenig hin und her. „Ich kann unser Haus sehen!“, rief er aufgeregt. „Ja, ganz sicher, da ist es. Dort ist der Bahnhof, da ist Lisas Haus und das da ist unseres. In Doriths Zimmer ist noch Licht!“

„Weißt du“, fing Sinistra an, „ich dachte, du könntest deinen Eltern schreiben und sie fragen, ob sie an Weihnachten ein Licht ins Fenster stellen können. Das könntest du dann von hier sehen, und wenn du magst, können wir hier auch eins anzünden, dann können sie auch sehen, wo du bist. Auf diese Weise wüsstet ihr genau, wo ihr seid, und zumindest im Geiste könntet ihr doch zusammen Weihnachten feiern.“

„Oh ja, das wäre toll“, flüsterte Stephen. Er dachte kurz nach, und währenddessen hellte sich sein Gesicht immer weiter auf. „Wir haben eine große Laterne, die wie ein Stern geformt ist. Wenn ich die sehen könnte, wäre das wie der Weihnachtsstern über Bethlehem. Nur weiter unten.“ Er strahlte Sinistra regelrecht an, zögerte dann aber etwas und fragte: „Und Sie würden mir wirklich erlauben, an Weihnachten auf den Astronomieturm zu kommen, Professor?“

„Natürlich, das wäre gar kein Problem. Du könntest so lange du magst bleiben, ich schaue mir einfach so lange die Sterne an. Das mache ich sowieso fast jede Nacht. Komm einfach an Heiligabend zu meinem Büro, dann gehen wir auf den Turm. Und wenn du magst, können wir am Weihnachtsmorgen noch einmal gehen.“

„Danke, Professor“, sagte Stephen und es schien aus tiefstem Herzen zu kommen. Er gähnte.

„Na, jetzt solltest du aber schleunigst ins Bett gehen, es ist schon sehr spät und du hast morgen Unterricht“, sagte Sinistra und merkte selbst, dass es eher sanft als streng klang.

Sie begleitete ihn zum Ravenclawturm und war erstaunt, wie routiniert er nach allem das Rätsel löste, dass ihm die Tür öffnete. Er drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Ich werde gleich morgen meinen Eltern schreiben. Und – danke Professor. Sie sind wirklich sehr nett.“

Etwas verdutzt blickte Sinistra auf die sich schließende Tür. Das hatte noch kein Schüler zu ihr gesagt. Sie lächelte ein wenig. Vielleicht war das dieser weihnachtliche Geist, von dem die Briten immer redeten. Auch wenn sie doch eher glaubte, dass es das Licht der Sterne war, die für jeden einen Trost bereithielten.


End file.
